


Wearing Your Dinner

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin will eat all the appetizers, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Tall girls, awkward first meetings, dan and you being dorky beans, dan being clumsy, dan being in awe of a girl almost as tall as him, so much shrimp shrimp everywhere, tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: Dan wasn't having fun at this party, until he spotted you. He rarely saw a girl who was almost as tall as him. He took a chance to approach you but it goes a little awkwardly. You don't seem to mind though, even if you do have shrimp cocktail down your dress now.





	Wearing Your Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Based on another request I got on Tumblr for Dan to meet a tall girl at a party and flirting to commence.

Dan didn’t really want to be here, but he had been told that attending this party was kind of a good move career wise.

This was some sort of big fancy industry party. Dan wasn’t sure if YouTube were the ones throwing it, or maybe it was technically YouTube Red that was actually throwing it?…but weren’t they the same corporation?

Dan made a mental note to ask Brent later who was actually paying for this party.

Either way the party was a big deal.

Dan had been invited along with Arin, Suzy, Brian and few of the other Grumps. Of course, Dan and Arin’s costars from Good Game were there as well. The party was being thrown for them after all.

YouTube Red was apparently pleased with the fan excitement about Good Game. Though Dan cynically had to wonder if perhaps YouTube Red was mostly pleased with the payout they were receiving as people dealt out ten bucks for YouTube Red subscriptions,

No, it wasn’t an expensive subscription, but still all those subscriptions had to add up in some serious cash. Dan guessed he really didn’t have the right to be cynical, after all hadn’t he received a nice paycheck from YouTube Red not to mention a nice boost to his career.

He blamed the dull party for putting him in such a salty mood.

As Dan had already stated the party was supposed to be celebrating the release of Good Game, the series Dan and Arin had filmed for YouTube Red.

Filming Good Game had been an amazing experience for both Dan and Arin. It had been fun to give their acting chops a try. They’d had a lot of fun filming and they were pretty pleased with the end result. It was a funny series and both Dan and Arin hoped that viewers would enjoy it and agree that they’d done well.

Acting in the series was a huge step away from their usual work after all. Yes, the series was about an esports competition, but still acting was a big break away from making video game play throughs.

Now that filming had been wrapped up and the big premiere was right around the corner came the boring part of rubbing elbows with a few of the people who had made the entire series possible in the first place. That meant shaking hands with business men, industry insiders, and a few representatives from whatever products and companies had promoted the series.

The party was actually kind of dragging so far to tell the truth.

The party was taking place on the rooftop of some swanky bar in the Hollywood hills of Los Angeles. It was the kind of place none of the Grumps would have probably been given entry into under any other circumstances.

There was a low party music playing over speakers, and cocktails, and fancy little appetizers being handed out from caters. 

Once Dan had gotten over the luxury of the place he had begun to grow restless with having to be here.

Dan was kind of bored out of his mind. He tried his best not to be. He was trying to enjoy the pretty scenery of the bright city lights in the distance and the pretty hills that the rooftop showed off in perfect view. He was trying to enjoy the music and the delicious food that was being paraded by him.

He was uncomfortable though. The suit he’d decided to wear was kind of itchy and his dress shoes weren’t as comfortable as his usual choice in athletic tennis shoes.

He had lost track of the amount of hands he had shaken and the amount of times he’d tried to engage in awkward small talk with show business bigwigs. He’d never had a time talking to people, but these industry people were kind of intimidating, not to mention a few of them were a little…well pretentious.

This wasn’t Dan’s scene at all. He was uncomfortable and kind of hungry and he wanted to go home.

He wasn’t allowed to go home though, nope, he wasn’t that lucky. The Grumps manager (and NSP’s manager as well) Brent had pointed out to Dan and Arin both that it would be a smart career move to attend this party and smile their ways through it.

Dan let out a small chuckle as he watched Arin shove another little bacon wrapped cocktail shrimp into his mouth the man speaking in a low voice not caring if his mouth was a little full. “Have you had one of these? They’re amazing.”

Arin shamelessly grabbed three deviled eggs from the next catering tray that floated by, this action causing Brian to roll his eyes and speak sounding more like he was scolding Audrey than a grown man. “Maybe try saving some for the rest of the party.”

“They’ll make more.” Arin remarked happily shoving a deviled egg into his mouth.

He held the one of the eggs out to Dan, Dan shaking his head despite his rumbling belly. The appetizers might be good, but he was hungry for something a little more filling.

Brent hadn’t bothered to warn him to maybe grab a bite to eat before the party. They’d heard food would be served. They just hadn’t realized that by food they meant measly appetizers and booze.

To be honest Dan was starving. He silently wondering if maybe he could hit a diner after this party. Eating late might make him sick as a dog though, not to mention it might set off his predisposition for night terrors. He had long ago learned that eating late tending to make his overactive brain scare the living shit out of him via nightmares and the occasional experience with sleep paralysis.

Dan let out a soft sigh deciding he might have to just settle for eating snacks and Pepsi and hope that his rumbling belly wouldn’t keep him up all night. He’d rather be up all night hungry than up all night scared shitless because of nightmares.

Speaking of Pepsi, it was time for a refill.

He made his way over to the bar ignoring the eyeroll of the bartender when he requested yet another Pepsi. The bartender had already tried to sell Dan on the extensive drink menu, but Dan hadn’t had an alcoholic beverage in three years and he wasn’t looking for one. He just became less of a big drinker as he grew older. He guessed his sensitive stomach was worsening with age.

He frowned at the idea as he sipped his Pepsi. Crap, he was getting old.

Dan didn’t have too much time to focus on that thought as he caught her across the room. She was tall, like really really tall.

He was sure that even without the tall cork wedge sandals she was wearing she would still be tall. It was pretty rare for Dan to come across a girl who was close to his height. She had to be at least six feet or at least pretty close to it.

Once Dan recovered from taking in her height he couldn’t help but to admire her. Her hair was long almost reaching her backside. She was wearing a red and white boho inspired handkerchief dress. The thin straps of the dress showed off toned arms. It was clear she probably worked her ass off to keep those fit arms. She wore gold bangles on her right wrist and they clinked against each other as she drank from her glass of ginger ale. The large turquoise ring on her right index finger caught Dan’s eye as it was placed beside a ring that looked as though it had been made out of old fancy silverware. She wore brown and white feathered earrings in her ears. They were long and barely visible through her long hair.

It was obvious she favored the hippie look as far as fashion went.

She was pretty hot, though he wasn’t sure if she would appreciate him blurting this out loud. It was clear that she was an attractive woman though.

He had to wonder if maybe she was a model or maybe an actress. She was pretty enough for either job. He couldn’t remember if he’d seen her before. He was sure he’d remember spotting her during filming if she’d been around then.

Dan knew that she might be a little out of his league. He might have found success and maybe gained some confidence, but he could admit that sometimes pretty girls didn’t exactly line up to date him….well not for the purest reasons.

He cringed remembering the awkward date he’d gone on where the girl had spent the entire time asking him questions about his fans and YouTube subscribers.

Dan could admit sometimes it was hard to find girls who were attracted to him for him and not for what he might be able to do for them or simply because he had a smidge of fame.

Dan took a deep breath working up his confidence as he made his way over to her. He simply tried to tell himself that he was only approaching her because if she was a model she might be a contact to have for a future NSP video.

Apparently, God, or Fate, or whoever was looking down upon Dan as he approached her had a sense of humor, because he tripped over his own feet. In his fall him managed to knock over a catering server who then in result spilled a tray of shrimp cocktails on the tall pretty lady he’d been hoping to maybe attempt to woo.

You widened your eyes stunned as the tall curly haired man tripped over his own feet colliding with a passing caterer. The poor server fell over knocking the tray she was holding onto you.

This wasn’t how you had expected your night to go when your roommate had invited you to this fancy industry party.

You cringed despite the mess of cocktail sauce sticking to you, you couldn’t help but to feel for the poor guy who had tripped starting this entire mess.

You knelt down to him, something you were accustomed to doing thanks to your height, as you spoke. “Are you okay?”

You turned to the server who scrambled upwards her cheeks bright pink. “What about you? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” She squeaked out the poor girl mortified and probably fearing for job given that she’d just dumped a tray of appetizers on a party guest.

Dan peered up his cheeks darkening as he squeaked out an “I’m so so so sorry. I’m an idiot.” to the server as she scurried off probably going to replace the food she’d just lost.

He stared up at you his cheeks only growing darker. Yep, he’d made a mess of things. Why did his lack of coordination have to punch him in the balls right now? Of all the times he could have chosen to be a giant goober of a mess of limbs he just had to do it now.

He scrambled up to his feet you standing as well as he reached over to a nearby table grabbing several red cocktail napkins. He dabbed at your skin so beyond embarrassed as he spoke. “I am so sorry. I can’t believe I did that. I’m such an idiot.”

“It’s fine. You aren’t an idiot.” You tried to soothe him your eyes shifting around to check if the other party goers were gawking at this display.

Thankfully everyone had shifted back to their own conversations once it was clear that no one had been injured in the curly haired guy’s collision.

Though the people he had been visiting with a few minutes before seemed quite amused at the entire situation. The chubby guy with a blonde streak in his hair was giggling pieces of the stuffed mushroom he’d just shoved into his mouth flying out. The dark-haired girl beside him with a matching streak was shaking her head a pitying look in her eyes. The older gentleman with icy blue eyes was giving your new “friend” a sarcastic thumbs up.

Dan spoke shaking his head refusing to take your insistence that this wasn’t a big deal. “I am a total idiot though, a clumsy dork. I got food all over you…all over your dress.”

You stared down at your dress shaking your head, it wasn’t as bad as he was describing. There were only a few spots of cocktail sauce on the dress and it was barely noticeable.

You spoke trying to soothe him as you took a few cocktail napkins from him dabbing your skin. “It’s not that big of a deal, honestly. That’s what they make dry cleaning for,”

You felt a small laugh escape your throat as you yanked a stray shrimp from your cleavage holding it up trying to make a joke hoping it would calm the frazzled man down. “And I have a snack for later now.”

Dan laughed the joke easing some of his shame, though he couldn’t help but to stare down at your cleavage part of him silently wondering if it was concerning that he might be more than a little envious of a crustacean.

You placed the shrimp aside wrapping it up in a cocktail napkin hoping that it was okay to just set it on a nearby table. You weren’t exactly up to speed with rules concerning fancy parties and ditching fallen shrimp.

You managed to speak as Dan and you finally rid your body of any food remnants. “See, good as new.”

“Yeah, no thanks to me.” Dan grumbled still not completely over his total failure to approach you without making a big mess of things.

You shook your head giving him a small smile feeling bad for him. He seemed totally humiliated. “It’s really okay….Are you alright by the way? You took a pretty big spill.”

“I’m okay…I’m fine. I mean…I think it’s these stupid shoes. I’m not used to dress shoes.” Dan admitted trying to blame his own clumsiness on his choice in footwear.

You shrugged your shoulders trying to still make a joke and ease any lingering feelings of shame or awkwardness. “I’m used to crazy footwear. The last job I did, I had to wear these insanely tall platforms…they were like eight inches…no joke.”

You felt your cheeks flush realizing you’d just announced you’d worn eight-inch platforms for your last job. If that didn’t make you sound like an exotic dancer you weren’t sure what would.

You spoke again clearing any assumptions that your comment may have brought out. “It was a photo shoot…I’m a model…so yeah, uh it was more of an art shoot than a fashion shoot…which was kind of cool. I’m more used to fashion shoots.”

Dan cleared his throat your comment answering the debate he’d been having over rather you were a model or an actress. He spoke up trying to make small talk which was harder than it should be given he was still embarrassed over his fall. “Well can’t say I’ve worn platform heels…I did wear platform boots for this music video my band and I did a little while back though…like silver glitter space boots…we did a cover of Rocket Man….so ya know…seemed appropriate. Have you modelled for anyone big?…I mean, I don’t know much about fashion. My sister Dana, my little sister, she’s a fashion editor though…so maybe I would recognize some names.”

“Most recently I did some bridal stuff. Uh, like Claire Pettibone and some Vera Wang. I did a shoot for Vera Wang, and I did runway for Claire Pettibone. Wedding season is coming up, so those jobs always come around this time of year. I’ve done some Betsey Johnson stuff too, which is always fun. I got to do New York Fashion week last year. So that was pretty huge.” You explained always feeling somewhat awkward when you talked about your job to people.

People made a ton of assumptions about models. Most of those assumptions were that you were a dumb snob who didn’t eat.

That couldn’t be farther from the truth. You ate a lot, enough that your agent was forever pestering you over trying the latest diet fad. You were far from snobby. You had been raised pretty poor actually, your parents had struggled more often than not until you’d managed to land your first modelling job, and help out. You would like to think that you weren’t a total brainless idiot. You had at one point wanted to go medical school, but the modeling thing had fallen into your lap and it was a big opportunity with a nice paycheck.

You had told yourself you would be an idiot if you didn’t take the money. College could always wait. You might as well cash in while you were still young enough to get modelling jobs.

You spoke again running a hand through your long hair cringing a bit as you hoped that you didn’t find any cocktail sauce there. “I’ve been modelling for a while now. I was thirteen when I started…It kind of fell into my lap…I tried out for this contest at the mall…It was like a nationwide thing…I made it and got to go to New York for a big runway show. I know that sounds super cliché, but that’s how it happened. I was lucky. The right person was there and I got a contract somehow. I’ve been working since then.”

Dan widened his eyes taking this all in. He was a little ashamed to admit that he wasn’t 100 percent aware of a few of the designers you’d mentioned. He was sure he might have heard Dana mention Betsey Johnson once. He was pretty sure she made jewelry and maybe purses. He wasn’t going to place any bets on that though.

He spoke up hoping he didn’t sound like a jerk as he attempted to make a joke. “Thirteen?…I think when I was thirteen I was like in my friend’s basement playing Dungeons and Dragons.”

He winced a bit at his own comment. Way to sound like a total dork, he scolded himself.

He was relieved as you managed to let out a small laugh. “To be fair before I had a modelling job, that kind of ate my childhood, I was in a basement playing a lot of Magic: The Gathering.”

Dan’s eyes grew wide a genuine laugh escaping his lips his anxiety melting in an instant. “You played Magic: The Gathering? I was obsessed with that game. I actually have, like art, or I don’t know if you’d call it art, but uh yeah it’s like artwork from that game on my walls back at home.”

“Holy crap. That sounds so cool.” You blurted out knowing that you’d usually be a little embarrassed to be this geeky in front of anyone.

The people you usually hung around cringed over your nerdier interests. When you talked about video games, fantasy, and scfi your friends tended to roll their eyes.

Dan chuckled preening a bit at your enthusiasm. It wasn’t often a pretty girl confessed to being just as much of a giant nerd as him. “A girl after my own heart.”

He was relieved that you returned the somewhat flirty comment with one of your own. “A man after mine.”

Dan mentally kicked himself as it hit him he hadn’t even properly introduced himself. “I’m Dan by the way…or Danny.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m [Y/N]” You replied it hitting you as well that you hadn’t had a proper introduction.

Dan spoke up clearing his throat hoping he wasn’t sound accusatory. To be honest he was just curious. “I haven’t seen you around….ya know around filming.”

“Oh, my roommate. She’s a stylist. She did hair for the show. I’m her plus one.” You remarked answering his question.

Dan nodded his head relieved that you at least hadn’t been around before and he’d somehow managed to not realize you’d met before. “Oh…I’m on the show.”

“Yeah, I know….Your picture is kind of on the slideshow thingy.” You replied a small laugh escaping your lips as you motioned to the projector screen where photos, that had been taken during filming, were being shown.

Dan felt his cheeks flush making what he hoped was a flirty joke. “Oh yeah, huh. My bright shining stardom. How could I forget.”

You snorted at this comment willingly flirting right back. “Should I ask for an autograph? Will that remind you of your insane fame?”

“Please don’t….I might trip and like…I don’t know accidentally stab you with a pen or something.” Dan remarked thankfully reaching the point where he could joke about his clumsy moment a few minutes before.

You laughed at this nodding your head. “Okay, note to self, keep sharp objects out of Danny’s reach.”

Dan smiled not helping but to love the sound of his name on your lips.

His rumbling stomach ruined the moment his cheeks flushing. Leave it to his own body to embarrass him by demanding food right this second.

He took a chance as he spoke up. “Do you think you want to…ya know, ditch this place and get some real food? I don’t know if you’ve noticed but the food situation here is kind of measly.”

You laughed shaking your head not helping but to tease him. “Of course, I’ve noticed. I was literally just wearing some of that food a few minutes ago.”

You bit the inside of your cheek trying not to laugh as you noticed Dan’s cheeks flush at this comment. You spoke up quickly soothing any worries that you might turn him down. “I’d like to get out of here. I’m thinking Thai food, or maybe there’s this ramen place that’s pretty good too.”

“Ramen sounds great.” Dan exclaimed taking another chance placing a gentle hand on the small of your back as you both went to claim your coats.

He just hoped he didn’t spill any ramen on you over dinner. If it got him another date though he might have to at least drop a noodle or something on you.


End file.
